


Quel lento che ti doveva Caterina Fitzgerald

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: "Del suo ballo al primo anno rimangono le foto di lui e Tony, imbarazzantissimi e con le pose più stupide del mondo, un cuore spezzato e una nota di demerito sul registro, unica macchia in una carriera altrimenti immacolata di Bruce. Niente di troppo importante, per Tony invece. Perché, beh, Bruce era stato invitato da Caterina Fitzgerald, ma non aveva visto Caterina Fitzgerald da nessuna parte accanto a lui, dopo essere arrivati a scuola. Anzi. Caterina Fitzgerald, che Bruce e Tony continuavano e continuano a chiamare per nome e cognome, per qualche stranissima ragione, aveva iniziato a gravitare intorno a James De Angelis, un belloccio con troppo gel in testa, solo per poi finire per limonare tutta la serata con lui, lasciando Bruce seduto sugli spalti nella stessa posizione in cui si trovava Loki qualche minuto fa."





	Quel lento che ti doveva Caterina Fitzgerald

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per il COW-T è: Era una gioia appiccare il fuoco. (Ray Bradbury, Farenheit 451)

# Quel lento che ti doveva Caterina Fitzgerald

  
Puzza di ascelle e di scarpe sporche, e Bruce sospira, con le braccia incrociate, mentre le luci rosse e blu e verdi e di altri colori che lui non vuole vedere girano e girano e girano. C'è anche una palla argentata che gira e gira e gira. Bruce la guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate e si toglie gli occhiali per poterli lavare con la sua maglietta, prima di tornare a fare lo chaperone modello. O almeno, prima di fingere di esserlo.  
  
A Bruce mette ansia l'intera idea di scuola come struttura. I banchi. Le lavagne. Le sedie rotte e le scritte sui muri. I ragazzi che gridano, i ragazzi che parlano, i ragazzi che a volte si girano verso di lui e lui dovrebbe rispondere, dire qualcosa, ma non riesce a dire niente perché... non capisce come sia finito a fare da professore in un liceo. Non capisce nemmeno come ci sia rimasto, a fare l'insegnante, visto che doveva essere una cosa passeggera, quel che bastava per ripagare il suo debito scolastico e poi tornare a essere libero, fare tutto quello che uno scienziato avrebbe dovuto fare. E invece eccolo qui, affezionato a dei bambini con brufoli, che non usano il deodorante, che li ascolta parlare e li guarda parlargli con gli occhi brillanti quando gli facevano domande. Almeno. Quei pochi che sono così.  
  
Lo chiamano il Professore a Volte. Perché è così piccolino che si perde tra la folla degli studenti, perché è così impacciato da comportarsi, a volte, come un adolescente che ancora non ha trovato il suo posto nel mondo. Bruce si muove ancora in punta di piedi, nella speranza di non dare fastidio a nessuno. E anche adesso, che si dovrebbe prendere cura di un gruppo di ragazzi, con l'aiuto di altri professori e insegnanti, ha un abito che è davvero troppo grande per lui, con delle scarpe che invece gli stanno strette e gli occhi che non si abituano al buio. Assomiglia così tanto a degli adolescenti che, visto del punto di vista esterno, può anche sembrare adorabile. La verità è che Bruce sente di essere ancora bloccato in una fase della vita che non gli appartiene. Che non dovrebbe essere parte di lui. Dicevano che crescendo sarebbe cambiato tutto. Non è vero. Bruce non indossa nemmeno la cravatta.  
  
E ha gli occhiali perennemente sporchi.  
  
I ragazzi non ballano. O meglio, ballano ma da lontano, imbarazzanti e imbarazzati, come è giusto che ci si senta a un ballo del primo anno. Bruce riesce a vedere Amadeus Cho muoversi come un serpente e fare più e più volte su e giù, mentre una ragazza ride con la testa buttata indietro, come se avesse visto la cosa più esilarante del mondo. In fondo, forse, per una persona così giovane, che ha visto così poco del mondo, quella deve essere davvero una delle cose più esilaranti viste in tutta la sua vita. E questa vista, ecco, un pochino fa sorridere Bruce, che torna a guardare gli altri, pochi, studenti che sono rimasti. Dondolano in coppia, fanno il ballo del qua qua, ridono e parlano sopra una musica davvero troppo alta per far in modo che abbiano una conversazione decente. Deve essere così un ballo, gli hanno detto.  
  
Almeno nessuno ha corretto la Cola. Non che Bruce abbia visto, comunque, ed è davvero questo il motivo per cui lui è lì. Per farsi ingannare e sperare che tutti i ragazzi facciano la scelta giusta.  
  
Loki non è stato invitato da nessuno a ballare. Bruce lo ha guardato per tutta la sera, seduto sugli spalti, con il mento sul palmo della mano e gli occhi bassi. Loki non ha chiesto a nessuno di ballare e nessuno ha chiesto a Loki di ballare. È come se quel ragazzo fosse invisibile, come se il suo continuo cambiare forma, il suo continuo essere rumoroso e pieno di scherzi e pieno di energia per dare fastidio, lo abbia portato a essere dato per scontato dalle persone che dovrebbero essere i suoi amici, o almeno, i suoi compagni di scuola. Bruce sa che cosa vuol dire essere invisibile, anche se, quando lui andava al liceo, non lo era per lo stesso motivo di Loki. E si era chiesto -forse c'era qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fare, come insegnante, come adulto.  
  
Forse ogni cosa che avrebbe fatto, avrebbe portato soltanto troppo imbarazzo a Loki, che lo avrebbe odiato più di quanto lo odi adesso.  
  
Accanto a Bruce, Brunnhilde beve un po' del punch e mangia le patatine dei ragazzi. Il punch, di questo Bruce è abbastanza sicuro, è stato corretto con un pochino di alcol. Ma è anche vero che, visto che se lo sta ingurgitando tutto Bru, non dovrebbe essere un problema. Brunnhilde non ha parlato per tutta la serata, comunicando soltanto con alzate di occhi al cielo e strani mugugni. L'unica frase di senso compiuto che è uscito dalla sua bocca è stata: “Quanto puzzano di deodorante e profumo questi ragazzini.” Poi ha ricominciato a bere, seduta con le ginocchia aperte sugli spalti, indicando con l'indice chiunque stesse facendo qualcosa di proibito o illegale.  
  
E forse per questo Bruce non si aspetta che Bru lo prenda per il polso per attirare la sua attenzione. “È quasi ora di chiudere” biascica e Bruce, in risposta, alza le spalle, tornando a guardare la pista.  
  
Amadeus continua a ballare da serpente, anche se la canzone è cambiata e anche se il ritmo non prende molto col suo ballo, facendo ridere con ancora più forza la sua compagna di ballo, una ragazza che diceva che non sarebbe mai andata al ballo perché, beh, non c'era nessuno che l'avrebbe mai fatta ridere, non si sarebbe mai divertita. In effetti, vedere Amadeus, così alto, così grande, tra tutti questi bambini fa un pochino effetto. Però -ricordando bene, Amadeus non è mai andato al suo ballo del primo anno. A nessuno dei due, né a quello di metà anno né a quello di fine anno. Per quello che diceva lui, beh, non era importante, gli piaceva di più stare a casa a studiare, o soltanto per giocare col suo kit per piccolo scienziato, anche se aveva già quindici anni e il kit lo aveva usato e stra-usato. Adesso invece ha fatto in modo che una ragazza del primo anno possa ridere della sua esperienza.  
  
Loki guarda suo fratello maggiore, Thor, e sbuffa, quando lo prende di peso, come un sacco di patate e inizia a girare su se stesso, nella speranza di farlo ridere, oppure di farlo vomitare, non si sa. Poi, Thor lo mette a terra e gli prende le mani per tirarlo prima qua e poi di là, facendo finta che stiano ballando. Bruce riesce a leggere sull'espressione di Loki che lui non aveva chiesto niente di tutto questo. Nel suo vestito verde, con i suoi capelli spettinati e il suo broncio, sembra essere tutto, tranne che felice. Mentre Thor sorride e sembra illuminare la palestra, che puzza ancora di ascelle e profumo scadente, ma che adesso sembra essere un pochino più luminoso.  
  
Bruce, ci è andato al ballo del suo primo anno al liceo. Lo ricorda anche troppo bene, perché Tony aveva passato tutto il pomeriggio a dirgli che doveva vestirsi bene, che non poteva credere che ci sarebbe andato come un barbone e gli aveva sistemato i ricci, gli aveva detto che con quell'abito Caterina Fitzgerald sarebbe caduta ai suoi piedi e poi tante altre cose che però Bruce non riesce a ricordare. Ricorda solo quanto era stato strano ascoltare un bambino di undici anni parlargli di cose come moda e pettinature, quando portava le polo e i pantaloni cachi. E poi, la cosa che più gli sembrava strana era che un bambino di undici anni frequentasse le sue stesse lezioni.  
  
Ci pensa molto spesso e, se c'è una cosa che Rhodey ripete sempre è che, se lui e Bruce non si fossero accollati un bambino al college e al liceo rispettivamente, forse sarebbero stati un pochino più popolari e avrebbero concluso molto di più. Concluso cosa, Bruce non saprebbe proprio dire, ma non pensa che questo sia proprio l'importante. Quello che si chiede è se lui stesso non sembrava essere il bambino di undici anni, tra loro due, e Tony non sembrasse essere il vero liceale, che lo guidava in un mondo di adulti.  
  
Thor continua a far ballare Loki. E Loki un po' alza il lato del labbro e, anche se ha le orecchie rosse rosse, non si lamenta più di tanto e anche lui inizia a tirare le braccia di Thor. È un miracolo che avrebbe potuto fare soltanto Thor, pensandoci bene. Ed è una vista così piacevole e tenera... Bruce adora questi momenti al liceo.  
  
Del suo ballo al primo anno rimangono le foto di lui e Tony, imbarazzantissimi e con le pose più stupide del mondo, un cuore spezzato e una nota di demerito sul registro, unica macchia in una carriera altrimenti immacolata di Bruce. Niente di troppo importante, per Tony invece. Perché, beh, Bruce era stato invitato da Caterina Fitzgerald, ma non aveva visto Caterina Fitzgerald da nessuna parte accanto a lui, dopo essere arrivati a scuola. Anzi. Caterina Fitzgerald, che Bruce e Tony continuavano e continuano a chiamare per nome e cognome, per qualche stranissima ragione, aveva iniziato a gravitare intorno a James De Angelis, un belloccio con troppo gel in testa, solo per poi finire per limonare tutta la serata con lui, lasciando Bruce seduto sugli spalti nella stessa posizione in cui si trovava Loki qualche minuto fa.  
  
E, in un certo senso, sia Loki che Bruce hanno avuto dei fratelli pronti a correre al loro soccorso, perché Tony, coi capelli tirati indietro e un imbarazzantissimo abito blu notte, gli aveva detto di cercare vendetta. Lo aveva visto in un film. Diceva che magari avrebbe aiutato a sentirsi meglio. E, in un certo senso, è stato così. Bruce e Tony hanno passato tutta la serata a fare cose stupidissime, saltare su canzoni su cui non si dovrebbe saltare, cantare a squarciagola canzoni che sarebbero dovute essere sussurrate e, soprattutto, chissà come, sono finiti a studiare planimetrie e a parlare di come far esplodere la palestra con il punch. Forse, anche quella sera il punch era stato corretto e Bruce non se n'era reso conto, perché non riuscivano a smettere di ridere mentre parlavano e le loro conversazioni erano cadute sempre più verso il nonsense. Finché, beh... finché non hanno dato fuoco, senza volere, ai sipari della palestra.  
  
Bruce sente salirgli una vampata di imbarazzo a tutti questi anni di distanza. Hanno dato fuoco ai sipari della palestra. Non c'è niente di più stupido di questo. E lo sa che è stato un caso, ma James de Angelis e Caterina Fitzgerald stavano sbaciucchiandosi da qualche parte della palestra ed è scattato l'allarme antincendio e poi, come nei film, è iniziata a cadere acqua dal soffitto, il sistema anti-incendio si è acceso e tutti si sono bagnati, la puzza di scarpe sporche e ascelle si è alzata fino ai nasi di tutti e Tony lo aveva preso per il braccio e aveva gridato, pensando forse di star sussurrando, _Dobbiamo scappare, ci manderanno in prigione!_  
  
Bruce si passa una mano sul viso e sospira una risata, scuotendo la testa. Le stupidaggini che Tony lo ha spinto a fare in quei tre anni di liceo sono tante e indicibili. Quando si sono separati per andare al college ha sentito di aver perso una parte di sé. Anche se solo temporaneamente.  
  
La musica si ferma. Tutto sembra essersi bloccato per un secondo, mentre si sceglie la seguente canzone e Loki dà un calcio sugli stinchi a Thor, per poi allontanarsi e puntargli contro l'indice. Thor ride. Brunnhilde anche ride, facendo scivolare la testa di lato. E attira l'attenzione di Thor, che non è un professore, ma uno degli chaperone volontari, e sorride verso di loro, salutandoli con la mano e avvicinandoglisi con un passo trottato.  
  
“Si sono divertiti tutti molto, vero?” grida e la sua voce rimbomba per tutta la palestra, attirando l'attenzione di tutti gli studenti, che poi scoppiano a ridere. Anche Bruce sorride e annuisce, facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi, o almeno, abbassare la voce. Ma Thor non sembra capire e ride ancora più forte, mentre una nuova canzone, davvero tanto rumorosa e davvero tanto movimentata, copre la sua fragorosa risata.  
  
La cosa che più gli aveva dato fastidio per la storia di Caterina Fitzgerald non era tanto il suo essere stata tutto il tempo con James De Angelis, ma che pensava che, beh, sì, che fossero amici. Che almeno gli avrebbe parlato, che non lo avrebbe ignorato o che -non lo sa. Sperava che non lo lasciasse da solo. E a pensarci adesso suona così infantile e stupido il suo ragionamento da farlo sentire di nuovo in imbarazzo.  
  
Ma avrebbe voluto ballare un lento con Caterina Fitzgerald. Tony non ballava lenti. Saltava soltanto. Forse è questo il suo più grande rimpianto del ballo del primo anno.  
  
Thor passa intorno alle spalle di Bruce un braccio e sta dicendo qualcosa. Bruce assottiglia lo sguardo e non ha il coraggio di dirgli che non ha sentito nemmeno una parola di quello che aveva appena detto. Quindi annuisce e spera di non stare facendo qualche brutta figura. Thor sbuffa una risata, guarda verso il basso e alza le spalle.  
  
“Devo forse convincere a ballare anche te?” gli chiede di nuovo.  
  
E Bruce sbarra gli occhi e scuote la testa, alzando le mani. Sarebbe davvero troppo imbarazzante. “Magari la prossima volta” grida però.  
  
I ragazzi sembrano starsi tutti divertendo, anche Loki, che, dopo il suo ballo con Thor ha trovato persone con cui lamentarsene. E, beh, per il lento che è mancato tanto tempo fa con Caterina Fitzgerald non importa molto adesso. Bruce sembra aver promesso uno a Thor, che lo prende dal braccio e, insieme a lui e a Brunnhilde, controlla dei quindicenni che hanno provato a correggere il punch, per poi vederselo rubato dall'insegnate di ginnastica.  
  



End file.
